


All the King's Horses and all the King's Men

by Simetra



Series: Make It Real [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Manipulation, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Sherlock, and John are in full overdrive. Moriarty makes his move sending you three on a fairy tale roller coaster. What do you do in such a story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This story is follows the events of my other work Make It Real. Anyway, if you are someone who have Reichenbach feels I advise you to leave. Enjoy otherwise!

The next few days passed without a word from Sherlock. You were doing the normal things. Waking up, going to teach class, working at the bakery, meeting friends at pubs, and throwing yourself on the cream sofa. Sadly the sofa didn’t make you feel any better. You were finally experiencing the calm life you had set out for but you couldn’t shake this feeling. You looked at your phone to see a text message asking you to come over. You felt an anxious relief pass over you. You could go back to 221B but you felt embarrassed by the actions of your friend. You went to the oven and retrieved your specialty of chocolate chip cookies then headed to 221. 

John opened the door just to be greeted by cookies. You walked in and started talking with him about the pass events. You were laughing when Sherlock walked in and starred at you. “Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked. You felt an anxious feeling the pit of your stomach twist into knots. “Just visiting” you said in a low voice. Sherlock took a deep breath and said “If that’s the case welcome back. We have some cases that need to be solved.” 

You and john were standing next to Sherlock at a gallery exhibit. It somehow became you and John’s job to remind Sherlock of his manners and the behaviors of others. This went on for a few days. You and John were sitting on the “Client Couch.” while Sherlock was assaulting the deer stalker that Scotland Yard had given him. John was skimming the papers when he read the article on page 6. “”BACHELOR John Watson and BACHELORETTE F/N L/N are frequently seen in the company of Sherlock Holmes.” John narrated. You looked at the article with a face of concerned confusion. “You’re this close to being famous Sherlock” John said. “The press will turn on you.” He continued. “They always turn and it’s never pretty.” You added. “Why does it bother the two of you?” Sherlock asked. You didn’t answer. You were not going tell him why. You were afraid of saying something that would hint your more-than-friendship feelings. “Just find a small case this week.” John said. 

It was your day off and you were enjoying a nice breakfast at your designated dining area when you received a text message. “Shit.” You said as you prepared to go to 221. When you arrived Sherlock was exiting the flat. “We were coming to get you.” You saw a car pull up and escort you three to Greg’s location.


	2. I.O.U

The day of the trial came and you were at 221B. You had spent the night there knowing that the next morning would be tense. “Ready?” John asked you and Sherlock. He nodded and John opened the door. You saw the press ready to attack your trio. “Wild animals.” You thought as the three of you were escorted to the police car. 

You were seated next to John in the courtroom. You looked at the jury and the judge when Moriarty was escorted into the room. He looked at the stands were you and John were observing. When he was finished looking at John he turned to you. Eyeing you, you could tell that he wasn’t planning anything good. “Why is he staring at you like that?” John asked. “I don’t know and I don’t like knowing.” You answered. “One thing is for sure. He is going to walk free.” You said. John gave you a confused look. You were staring at the jury when John made a comment. “He broke into three of England’s most protected facilities. He is going to be put away for a long time.” He reassured you. 

Sherlock walked into the courtroom to make his statement on Moriarty. You turned to John. “He is going to say something smart.” You said. He started deducing the jury. “Do you think you could survive just a few minutes without SHOWING OFF!” The judged yelled. “Nope.” You sighed. 

You hit the mark on target because the next thing you knew, you were standing next to John in the holding facilities. Sherlock entered the room to retrieve his belongings and you gave him a ‘really Sherlock, really?’ look. “What did we say, we said don’t get clever” John reminded Sherlock. “It’s not something I can turn on and off.” Sherlock replied. John explained the rest of the events to Sherlock and you ended up at 221. 

Sherlock was restless but you weren’t sure why. “You’re doing a ‘we all know what’s going on’ face.” John said. “You do know what’s going on” Sherlock responded. “No, she probably knows what’s going on but I don’t and that’s why I find that face annoying.” John said. Sherlock presented his theory. You knew something wasn’t right and moved to the kitchen. Sherlock followed and whispered into your ear. “I’m going to need you here tomorrow, prepared for battle.” He turned to John. Honestly you were disappointed. You thought he was going to whisper something dirty with the way he approached you. “There you go getting your hopes up idiot.” You thought to yourself. “You are going to go to the remainder of the trial tomorrow.” Sherlock instructed John. 

The next day John told you that Moriarty was found not guilty. You finished baking some sugar cookies and headed towards 221. Sherlock was playing the violin and you began to boil the kettle. “Not guilty huh. Did he blackmail the jury?” you asked. You turned to Sherlock who was still playing the Violin. You turned off the kettle and left to receive some kitchen towels from Sherlock’s bedroom. That is when you heard Sherlock stop playing and a conversation start. You entered the room to lay the cookies on the table. You felt Moriarty stare at you as you gently placed the tray down. “What a pretty thing you have walking around your home.” He said sending a shiver down your spine. “Um, Y/N can you please go to my room and bring me my almanac.” He said. You understood the code and disappeared. “Bring me my almanac” was code for go somewhere were you won’t be seen and listen. You felt your phone go off and answered. “You need to keep Sherlock company, Moriarty is...” A panicked John said before you cut him off. “I know. What you thought he whispered to me?” you asked before hanging up your cell. After Moriarty left you walked into the room. Sherlock didn’t say a word and you looked at an apple with a knife piercing through. Once you saw the message, you tensed up some more. “I O U”.


	3. Hansel and Gretel

You were at the Diogenes Club discussing your concerns with Mycroft when John emerged. Mycroft discussed the policies of the club before handing him a file. “He has taken a flat two doors from you” Mycroft said when John said he didn’t know the person. Mycroft handed him another file after a sarcastic response. “I think I have seen her.” John said. “Russian killer. I have tangoed with her once before and she is one dangerous female. She has taken the flat opposite us.” You said. “In fact 8 highly trained assassins moved within a short distance of 221 and 223B. Care to tell me anything?” Mycroft asked. “I’m moving.” John said sarcastically. “Ms. Russia owes me a drink.” You added. Mycroft’s face got more serious which you thought was impossible. John and Mycroft went back and forth before you got up. You and John left the room with Mycroft requesting that you both watch after Sherlock. 

You left John standing in front of the club gate and headed towards the bakery. Once you got there Lydia approached you. “Someone left this in front the shop.” She said as she handed you an envelope. You looked at the envelope, weighing it in your hand. “Sand.” You thought. You opened the envelope and watched the bread crumbs fall to the floor. “Who deliver breadcrumbs to people?” Lydia asked. “I don’t know but it’s a message. I just don’t know what” You said before an officer approached you two. “Y/N, I think that you’ll be needed somewhere else.” She said with worry. 

A few hours later and you were at Bartholomew Hospital. Sherlock bossed You, Molly, and John around for the next few hours before John mentioned the envelope. You had completely forgotten your envelope and mentioned that one was at your bakery. Sherlock began heavily deducing the situation and you found yourselves at Scotland Yard and later rushing toward a factory. 

“I swear to God with kidnappers and abandoned buildings” you hissed as you ran around searching for the children. It was dark and the only light you had was a flashlight. You and Sherlock came across a pile of wrappers and then left Sherlock to continue your search for the children. “Over here!” You yelled and everyone left for Scotland Yard. 

Sherlock, John, and you walked into the room when the girl yelled and pointed. “Why was the girl yelling?” you asked. You, John, and Lestrade were conversing when Sally began implying a theory towards Sherlock. “Sally. back off.” You said with an annoyed tone. You followed John and Sherlock out the building. “You two take the next cab.” And you watched as Sherlock left without his companions. 

“I swear that one of these days that Sally is going to receive a punch from me.” You said to John. “That will be a sight to see.” He joked when you saw Sherlock shacking a man’s hand. “Isn’t that one of the assassins?” John asked you when suddenly there was gunfire. “STOP THE CAR!” you yelled at the cab driver. John ran out as you paid the cabbie. “I don’t even want the sofa tonight; just let this day be over already.” You said to the heavens as you approached Sherlock. 

You followed the men back to 221B and Sherlock began to think. “Dust lines.” He said as he went searching his apartment. “Mrs. Hudson, what have you cleaned?” He asked while hastily moving around the room. When she didn’t answer Sherlock went on about dust lines. “What is he going on about?” Mrs. Hudson asked you and John. You and John shrugged when Sherlock began to explain. “Cameras we’re being watched.” With the notice you and John joined the search. “Cameras? Here? I’m in my nighty!” Mrs. Hudson said with horror. You laughed when Sherlock began to speak. “I believe there may be some cameras in your room as well.” He stated. “We have to find those cameras.” You said as you quickened your pace. “Do you think Moriarty was smiling at you because…” you starred at John who stopped talking. The thought of someone perverting on you in your sanctuary made you feel…dirty. Sherlock stopped and ripped a camera out the shelf. Lestrade came and Sherlock reacted. “No” he said. Sherlock explained Moriarty’s method and Lestrade exited the room. 

You and John moved to the window to observe Lestrade and Donovan. “They’ll come back with a warrant and arrest me.” Sherlock said. “You should have gone with them. People will think…” John started before Sherlock interrupted. The two went back and forth. “Moriarty is playing with your mind to. Can’t You SEE What is going on!” Sherlock said before banging his hand on the table. You jolted a bit. “Sherlock, we don’t believe you’re a fraud.” You said. “Nobody can fake being such an annoying dick all the time.” John added and you all snorted.


	4. The Gingerbread Man

Mrs. Hudson came in with another envelope and handed it to John. Mrs. Hudson was talking about the resemblance of the written name with German ones when John pulled out a burnt gingerbread. “Burnt to a crisp.” Sherlock said. “Either someone doesn’t know how to bake ginger men or the next chapter of this game is starting.” You said. Everyone looked at you when the noise of the sirens pierced your ears. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson and John went to address it. You heard a faint “Don’t barge in like that” from Mrs. Hudson followed by a “Have you got a warrant?” from John. “Scarf” Sherlock asked and you passed the fabric to him. You put on your coat as the officers came in. You knew what the police were here for and you were not going to abandon your friend. 

“Sherlock Holmes I’m arresting for suspicion on abduction and kidnapping.” Lestrade said. “This is ridiculous” John said. You moved to Mrs. Hudson who was shaken up. Lestrade and John started going back and forth and you were not having it. “You know that this is wrong but you have been blinded by…” your words were interrupted. “Don’t try to interfere or I’ll arrest you two” Lestrade said to John before turning to face you. You both stopped. “Are you done?” John asked Sally. “Well I said it.” She replied. John told her to don’t bother as she continued. “First time I meet you and you.” She said as she pointed to you and John. She went on when the head inspector came on. “These vigilante types…what’cha looking at” he said to John. John leaned back before punching the inspector right in the nose. “Now you are just being stupid” Donovan said as she went to arrest your friend. Donovan stopped as she felt a tapping on her shoulder. “What…” she said as she turned around to face you. You planted a punch in her nose before she could finish. 

John was placed on the car and they began to shackle him and Sherlock together. You were being escorted when Sherlock grabbed something. You couldn’t see what it was but you watched as the officers jolted in pain. Sherlock held John at gunpoint and began to speak. Everyone went down and you escaped towards your friends. Once you three reached the corner, Sherlock busted into sprint and you followed. 

You watched as Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and started to giggle. “Now people will talk.” John responded. Luckily for you, the officers didn’t shackle you and you hoped the fence. Sherlock did the same but John told him to wait. The next few minutes spent was on John and Sherlock planning coordination. “We are being followed by an officer.” You said. “No Sherlock replied. “That is one of our friendly neighbors. “He said. You followed Sherlock which resulted in you three e standing in front of a bus. Suddenly you slammed were slammed on the floor on top of John and Sherlock. The assassin had saved you three but Sherlock started to hastily interrogate the man assassin. 

The assassin was shot and you were later breaking into someone’s room. You found a hairpin and began to pick John and Sherlock’s handcuffs when the owner of the house came in Sherlock began speaking with her. “Who is she?” you asked John. “A reporter.” He responded. You were sitting there patiently when Moriarty came in. “You said they wouldn’t find me” he whimpered. “They wouldn’t harm you in front of witnesses.” The reporter said. “Sweetie, If only you knew what I’ve done in open crowds” you said with clenched teeth. The men in the room were the only ones to hear you and Moriarty began to whimper more. “He’s an actor Sherlock Holmes hired.” The reporter said. “I’m calling absolute bullshit” you replied. The reporter went to grab something when John exploded. “YOU WERE GOING TO BLOW ME UP!” he yelled. She handed a paper to John and he began to shout some more. You threw your hands up with no avail and began pacing back and forth when Sherlock reviewed the paper ‘Brooke’ gave to him. ‘Brooke’ started pressing Sherlock to tell them. You went to the kitchen with anger. This man has violated you and held you a gun point. You saw a kitchen blade and picked it up. “STOP IT NOW” You heard Sherlock yell. You returned to the room in time to see Moriarty make a dash for a door. Sherlock pressed on as John and the reporter followed. “LET HIM GET AWAY!” John yelled at Sherlock. “Well if He can’t get him I Will!” you replied running after ‘Brooke. “Don’t hurt him! The reporter yelled but you had already shoved her out the way. It was too late and Moriarty escaped. “You repel me!” the reporter said to Sherlock. You gripped the blade and moved to her. Frightened, she moved back and you placed the weapon on the table before leaving the place. 

You guys began talking when Sherlock explained the game. “There’s only one thing he need to do to complete his game and that’s...” Sherlock paused. “There’s something I need to do. He said. “Can we help?” John asked but it was quickly rejected as Sherlock left the circle. “I’m going to get us some weapons and some more info on what the hell is happening. Go to Mycroft.” You instructed. “Be careful” he said. “Like wise.” You replied before going your own way. 

you snuck into your apartment to receive two Berettas and some clips. If there were snipers on your ass, you needed to be prepared. You then made a call. “Edward. This is Y/N, I need some information.” Edward was one of your informants back in the glory days and knew how to get information. “You want me to interrogate who?” he asked and you informed him know what he needed to get. “If Lydia finds out about this we are dead.” He said. You assured him that she wouldn’t find out about the old lives the two of you lived and he hanged up. A few hours passed before you received a call. “I got nothing. I approached the guy and he was assassinated. But get this, Sherlock is at Bartholomew” He replied. “Thanks you said and you looked at the ceiling. “GOD DAMMIT!” you yelled. You left in search of Sherlock. When you reached Bartholomew you handed the pistols. You realized your error and went to your bakery to retrieve one for yourself. Luckily your shops were in walking distance of the hospital. Twenty minutes wasn’t so bad and you walked by your restaurant. Another fifteen minutes and you would be armed. You saw Edward and Lydia open the Restaurant and wave at you as you waved back. You had reached the front of the bakery when you received a message. “O my God, O my God!” you yelled as you made a complete turn.


	5. All the Kings Horses and all the Kings Men

You were running. It was as if Hermes descended and replaced your shoes with feathered ones. You ran all the red lights and jumped over cars. The people you passed were staring at you as you were an adrenaline freak. You saw Lydia and Edward in the corner of your eye. You heard them call out to you but you ignored them. Nothing was going to stop you. Moriarty had sent you a message and you flew. 

You arrived to see John rushing towards a crowd of people. “NO!!!” you yelled and ran to John’s side. The crowd was trying to remove you and John. “That’s my friend.” John repeated. You broke down. A wave of tears was released as you felt Lydia and Edward cradled you in their arms. 

The Message. Sherlock Holmes was known nationwide Sherlock Holmes had Watson and L/N by his side The Three musketeers were the best of friends But now it’s time for the story to end Sherlock Holmes sat on a wall Sherlock Holmes had a great fall All Mycroft’s Horses and all Lestrade’s men Couldn’t put Watson and L/N together again.


End file.
